


Her Final Days

by PerennialFall



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bittersweet, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Fluff and Angst, Love, Maybe not super slow..., Memories, Mind Meld, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerennialFall/pseuds/PerennialFall
Summary: Midna spends her final days in the world of light at Zelda's side. The kingdom is in a total shambles and emotions are running high. There's just one other problem... their thoughts and feelings have been open to each other ever since that fateful night in the tower.[Hiatus]
Relationships: Link & Midna (Legend of Zelda), Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Midna/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Her Final Days

**Author's Note:**

> October 2020: Greetings! This was intended to be a short fic of about 4 chapters based on the premise of Eclipse and ending of Unconventional, however the motivation for it died somewhere around the start of this terrible year. I'm putting it on an indefinite hiatus and for that reason, will mark it as completed until further notice. I'd like to apologise to anyone waiting on updates. I love MidZel but I don't feel confident in the project just now to do it justice. ♡

**Her Final Days** ** _  
  
  
  
"_** _Light and shadow cannot mix...  
  
but her words are kind...  
  
and her heart is true."   
  
  
_**  
Chapter 1 - Facades  
**  
She startles awake upon the crow of a distant Cuccoo and props herself and over the pillows. Seeing hurts. Everything is horribly bright and the white sheets are not helping. Immediately after, she squints her eyes shut again. Morning hasn't touched Hyrule Castle in months and for anyone else this would be a cause for celebration. Unfortunately for her, all it means is a headache.  
  
"Unhhhh..."  
  
She groans and takes an extra minute to calibrate herself. Is she safe? Yes. Or so she feels. She's too tired, too exhausted to establish much else. Eventually, Midna forces her eyes open.  
  
Harsh sunlight courses in through all the windows, while a cool and welcome breeze stirs against her legs. Her room is lavish with curtains and antiques. Even grander is the size of the bed, which almost makes her feel small again. Her eyes scan the nearby desk, containing pictographs of a white stallion, along with a hairbrush and a set of white arm-length gloves. A painting portrait of the Royal Family looms overhead.  
  
This must be one of Zelda's rooms.  
  
She stares up at the ceiling before she dares to move - _Goddesses, that sunlight is nauseating_ \- and slowly, she begins to rebuild her memory.  
  
"You are Midna, Princess of the Twili. And we will fight to take your kingdom back."  
  
She remembers two warm hands clasped around her tiny fingers, their minds melded together, their hearts beating as one. But the rest of the night was long and filled with violence. There was a thunderous battle atop of a tower and a clash with that same, hideous monster in the field. A bolt of malevolence shot right through her and she thought she might fade from existence, until his heartbeat stopped and the curse upon her lifted. She stepped into the cleansing shadow of the evening like a bird set free.  
  
After that, it was chaos. Link stood there; dizzy and breathless, smiling through the blood that trickled down his forehead. She was alive and her beauty had stolen his words. But before he could do anything else, he staggered on the spot... refusing to take his eyes off her as the ground rushed up to meet him.  
  
He was dying.  
  
Fear enveloped Zelda's eyes as she ran to his aid. They carried the stillness of a lake while her country collapsed, but in that moment her waves of calm were crashing. There was not a second to waste. "Come with us." She reached for Midna's hand while clutching Link's shoulder, and then time and space parted as she whisked them away. The pieces of the Triforce burned so brightly from their hands that the thought alone stung her eyes, melting away her memories of the infirmary.  
  
It wasn't like that before. And to add her discomfort, her new body is sore and stiff and almost alien.  
  
She hasn't used her legs in many months and it seems a risk to stand upon them now, half-blind, without the use of magic to support her body. But she scowls at the thought. She's rested for far too long. Her anklets clink together as she swings them over the bed and rises. With a breath of relief that no one can see, she manages just fine. There's not an ounce of shakiness in her body, though it feels like she's walking on moving water.  
  
She discovers a full-length mirror in the corner of the room and moves closer to get a better look. Full red eyes gleam back at her with the warmth of an old friend.  
  
For all of its craftsmanship, the mirror barely manages to capture her profile. Her legs take up more than half of the mirror, and her skin as grey as mist, peeks out between wisps of black fabric. She runs a hand over her bare midriff. It's strange to be back in this body... but the sensation over her body is grounding. Her runes are dimmer in the morning light but that's the least of her worries right now.  
  
She is alive.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
There's a song playing in the background - one she's never heard before - yet it feels so familiar. The notes are faint, pulled from the strings of a harp. But where is it coming from? It's impossible to trace from where she stands. With loud yawn, she pulls herself away from the mirror and slips into her cape. It flutters behind her in the bitter morning air.  
  
She knows it won't lead to Link but perhaps that's for the best.

* * *

A sheet has saved most of the harp from the cobwebs.  
  
She's embarrassed to be playing such a thing while her kingdom and castle sits in ruins. It's frivolous and childish, and exactly the sort of thing Midna would hate. But ever since the accident in the tower, she's been unable to think of much else. The past now sings to her from every brick in this place - from the empty chair in the corner where her tutor sat, to father's work desk, to the empty hall of archives.  
  
It's inescapable. A house full of ghosts, lost to the curse in her hand.  
  
She senses her presence before she arrives. Midna folds her arms as she rests against the doorframe. All the while, her fingers are pulling her through the rest of the song. They do a far better job of remembering it than her mind. Eventually, there's a break in the melody and Zelda stops. She turns and smiles, and Midna feels the flutter in her chest amplify. She sees her own beauty thrown back at her harder than the mirror and nearly gasps out loud. What a strange and horribly inconvenient feeling.  
  
She knows the answer before she asks, "He's alive, isn't he?"  
  
Zelda nods. She wears a deadly calm but her relief is immeasurable. "Link is stable... but he will need time. His comrades are caring for him in town." There's a brief pause before she changes the subject. "What of you, Midna? How does it... feel?"  
  
She shrugs. "It's not so bad."  
  
"I can sense your lack of energy. You must be starving."  
  
For months she hasn't subsisted on anything but Twilight monster scraps, but Zelda doesn't need to know this and she promptly buries the memory. "I've learned to do without."  
  
Zelda frowns. Her own memories are shaky, but she remembers months of Sheikah meditation and holds no desire to return to it. "Shall we have breakfast together?" Her hunger echoes faintly between them and the twilight princess hides her own level of discomfort. Their synchronism is odd. There's no other way to describe it.  
  
Midna finally lets up with a devious smirk. "If you insist. But there's _so_ much for me to do today. After taking a look around, I've been thinking of expanding my territory after all!"  
  
Zelda laughs quietly. The sound catches both of them by surprise. "We might be low on staff but I'm no stranger to the kitchen. Follow me."  
  
She does just that.  
  
It feels strange enough to be walking again _,_ let alone doing so out in the open. Without shadows to hide in, or shoulders to ride on. Without Link.  
  
Midna shakes her head. She shoves her sadness away, cramming it into the furthest reaches of her mind before she turns it onto Zelda, instead. She's sure she can pass it off as some natural curiosity. But where to focus?  
  
She notices her hair first. Spools of dark gold cascade over her shoulders, bouncing with every step, before they taper off into a braid. At the back of her crown there's a clasp of gold and sapphire. There's intelligence in the detail for it matches her eyes. Just next to it are her long ears, which point out from the sides. And although she's taller than Link, and rather adept at magic, she conceals her presence like a shadow. She moves as light as the air.  
  
When they reach the empty dining hall, Midna declines a seat at the table and insists on following Zelda around to the nearby garden instead. She confesses to being a terrible host but she rides a wave of happiness underneath. Outside, the grounds have decayed considerably but they're not beyond repair. The bees have left some time ago but their honey is still good, and so are the apples. She watches as Zelda lights the hearth with the snap of her fingers, and drizzles the fruit with honey.  
  
"I am afraid it's not much," she says, offering the plate with both hands. "Even so, I hope it will bring you some comfort."  
  
Midna blinks. It's strange and far too brightly coloured to look appetising. The apples she prefers are darker, in delicious shades of black and purple. However, the scent of this one is especially sweet. And she cannot refuse a gift from a fellow princess. She blushes against her usual nature. "You didn't have to go to all that trouble for me... but thank you, Zelda."  
  
Zelda nods.  
  
She takes a small bite and it is immediately the weirdest thing she's ever eaten. Her alarm startles the princess, though neither of their expressions change, and she fights to contain her reaction. She chews through the apple. Slowly. When the initial shock fades, it's not so bad. Her mouth is ablaze but this is fine.  
  
Zelda begins to fuss quietly. She holds the side of her arm and averts her gaze, vulnerable and embarrassed. "I suppose this must be very different from what you are used to. You have my apologies."  
  
Midna swallows. "N-No! It's... bluh... it's just very unique." She eats the rest without looking away. Goddess knows, it's far more tolerable than the crestfallen look on the princess's face. "Aren't you going to eat yours?"  
  
She looks up to catch Midna licking the honey from those long shadowy fingers and her mind jolts. She catches it quickly, before she can raise even an inkling of suspicion.  
  
"Certainly."  
  
The rest of the meal follows in silence.  
  
Zelda smiles as she gathers the plates. There's a discernable lack of ceremony between them, one that's existed since _before_ the incident in the tower. She would never have guessed she might one day be standing in her own kitchen with a royal guest, sharing a meal made from scratch. And that this guest would be so complicit in waiving the rules alongside her! The thought alone makes her feel young again.  
  
"Didn't anyone tell you? A ruler can eat wherever she wants!" Midna winks.  
  
Zelda turns her gaze up from the sink and blushes. She'd left her feelings open like a book upon the counter.  
  
"Uh, sorry. I know it's rude of me to read your thoughts like that."  
  
"Such concerns are unimportant," she admits, dipping her head. "I know this. And yet my mind leaps to them because they are small."  
  
"Smaller than rebuilding an entire country?" Midna sighs. "I know."  
  
She smirks. "By following the rules, we maintain some semblance of order. I personally have never been very good at following them."  
  
Her mind rushes back to the day that everything fell. She knows it's futile, and that nothing can change now, but the screams of her guards still ring in her ears. Surrender or die. It seemed so black and white until clouds of grey converged over her world. Hyrule was fading and she could not mourn for it.  
  
Midna feels a pang of guilt as the image of Zant flickers in Zelda's memories. The princess is at ground level now, confused and displaced. Though she hides her sadness well. On the outside she is utterly inscrutable. Her eyes are calm, her mouth is set and she holds a focus that can't be shaken. She knows Zelda could walk through fire without flinching. However, on the inside there's a chasm left by the twilight... as if she once conspired to absorb it all on her own.  
  
"Hey, Zelda, listen to me-" It feels strange to say her name out loud. Like there's a separate person in this room, and not the second heartbeat in her ears or the knot pulling tighter in her stomach.  
  
Zelda turns her attention away from the window.  
  
The morning light catches her and for a second, Midna is speechless. She wears the radiance of the sun. But her thoughts are jumbled out of order when she hears a crashing and a thudding. Both of them jump. A chorus of voices drifts into the building from outside, though there's nobody in the yard.  
  
"Ah."  
  
"What's going on?!"  
  
She summons a ball of dark energy that saps her strength before Zelda can calm her. Her touch inspires the opposite effect but it stops her in her tracks.  
  
"I believe the townspeople have grown curious in the absence of the barrier." She smiles. "Naturally, my first duty should be to alleviate their concerns, don't you think?" There's an anxiety bubbling beneath the surface but Midna leaves it alone.  
  
"Be safe." She scowls. "I'll hide in the meantime. I wouldn't want to complicate things for you _just_ yet." _  
_  
Zelda leaves with a gentle nod. Even so, she can't help haunting the princess all the way into the entrance hall and concealing herself within the shadow of a column. She watches as Zelda breathes in a sigh, betraying her nerves for briefest of moments, before she reaches for the door and steps out into the light.  
  
She knows her subjects well.  
  
There's a smattering of folk from various reaches of the town - families, merchants, nobility, guardsmen and elderly alike. The square comes to an immediate standstill when they see her. She was after all, once rumoured to be dead... or worse, a shut-in who let her kingdom fall to ruin. Her calm is infectious. She greets them with a smile, and in rows of stunned faces, they bow.  
  
"People of Hyrule!" Her voice echoes in the yard and it disorients her for just a moment. "Let it be known that the war is over! And that those who would drag us into the dark are no more."  
  
A roaring cheer scares the birds from the grounds, and Zelda's immediate instinct is to search the crowd for Link. She knows better than to expect him there... though she can't help it. None of them would be there without him. Her heart races in her ears as she continues. "Let us also not forget the sacrifices of those who fought for their country in her hour of need. I am here now, to defend the present and to serve you well in their honour!"  
  
Goddesses, what would Link say if he were here? Would they see the shadows in his eyes and flinch the cost, just as she did yesterday?  
  
"P-Princess... Zelda." A man with grey whiskers approaches her. He bows again and lowers his gaze, breathless as he speaks. "I am Zuban, retired Captain of the Strike Division. I served under King Rhoam of Hyrule."  
  
Another far younger woman curtseys from the crowd. Her clothes are mousy but her eyes are enthused. "My name's Naldi, Your Highness. I worked under head chef Sona, may she rest in peace."  
  
A near riot erupts, and Zelda does her best to stop and listen. Before she knows it she has an interim treasurer from the bank, a seneschal and a crew of kitchen-hands. Workers who missed the siege by some fortunate accident are carrying brooms and baskets of fresh bread and into the building, bowing and curtseying to their princess as they pass. She thanks each of them with a nod. An old quartermaster helps to direct their efforts while the city gardeners converge upon the grounds.  
  
Soon, it's impossible to walk anywhere around the castle steps without nearly tripping on flowers and candles and urns.  
  
Hours pass but Zelda holds her presence, the epicentre of a bustling storm. The feeling is bittersweet. She wonders what the twilight princess must think of this mess, of her own people flooding in to repair the damage her powerlessness wrought. She fights the shame with a distraction. There's a young family with a baby in tow, and she bends slightly to take a closer look. They scuffle into a respectable greeting and she smiles to put them at ease.  
  
"And who might this be?" she asks.  
  
All the while, Midna watches the slew of workers like a hawk.  
  
They certainly don't waste any time. They're calling to each other from opposite ends of the hall, some flocking to the ballroom while others make their way to the dining hall. A stray keese flaps down from one of the chandeliers and there's screaming and a waving of mops, until her shadow shifts out into the open and she shoots it down with a burst of magic. The creature immediately disintegrates. The Hylians are too shocked to notice her before she slithers back into the dark.  
  
She doesn't escape Zelda. The princess stands in the doorway and folds her arms, confident that they're all far too busy to notice her talking to one of the building pillars. "So much for hiding," she murmurs, amused.  
  
Midna's red eyes leer out from the dark. Resisting the urge to manifest from the air and frighten her subjects as they passed hadn't been easy. "Hey. _Somebody_ had to act! We can't all stand around looking pretty!"  
  
There's a lingering embarrassment from the bluntness of her words, and she feels the sting in Zelda's heart. Oh Goddesses, what has she done? The princess turns away. Her shadow lurches out into the open to catch her but she walks right through it.  
  
"No, wait! Zelda... I... I didn't mean to imply-"  
  
"Not here."  
  
She drifts behind her as they make their way up the stairs and through the hall. There's a storm of emotions bottled inside and Midna can no longer tell whether the guilt is hers or Zelda's. Despite the new influx of traffic, the castle is still empty for the most part, and they fail to pass a single face upon their way to the nearest cabinet. The door opens long enough for her to slip inside and it closes upon the breeze.  
  
Midna steps out of her shadow form and appears again in the flesh, voluptuous and proud. Her hip juts out at the side as she rests her hand against it. She feels a little woozy but there's no time to think about that.  
  
"Come on. You _know_ I didn't mean it like that."  
  
Zelda falls into a frown. There's an unsettling spark of anger behind those eyes, one that Midna is sure no one alive has ever seen. Yet something about it calls to her. She sees the girl behind it, frustrated and at odds with herself.  
  
Midna doubles down. She holds her gaze and saunters in close, watching as the irritation unravels. Is _she_ doing that? With her mere presence? The new feeling comes to a peak when Midna brings her fingers beneath Zelda's jaw and lifts her face. Her thumb strokes the side of her cheek and she locks onto those blue eyes for just a moment longer. Eventually, the crease between her eyebrows disappears and she reaches for her wrist. Locking her in.  
  
Just as she thinks she's won, she realises that it was Zelda who ensnared her in the first place.  
  
"I know, Midna." Her eyes drift down, mercifully. "My insecurity is not the result of your words. However, I am certain you could feel the truth from inside... and that is... how undeserving I feel of their assistance. These people have lost family, friends and comrades as a result of my inability to protect this realm. Now they face the burden of rebuilding a castle, this broken home of mine, while I gather the resources to fix the rest of Hyrule."  
  
She pauses. "None of this would be happening if I simply had the power to fight back when it mattered most. I've... failed them."  
  
Her mind grows thorny and sharp, and Midna raises a wall to keep the hurt away. She is alone, and has been alone for a very long time. Her life before the war was solitary and routine, defined by a duty that had stepped in to take the place of her parents. Strangely, Midna is all too familiar with the shape of her grief.   
  
She feels the bitterness in Zelda's words and swallows before she puts her own on display. "Your people _love_ you. They do. And for that, I couldn't be more envious."  
  
She turns her gaze back up at Midna.  
  
"What I was trying to tell you before, back in the kitchen, was to stop being _so_ hard on yourself. I know you're under a lot of pressure and my being here isn't helping things. You feel like I'm judging you every step of the way, even though we're same." Midna cups her other hand to Zelda's face before she continues. "All I want is for the balance in our worlds to be restored. Hyrule needs someone who understands both sides of the coin. It needs you."  
  
Zelda sniffs and smiles. She's never cried before an audience but she's not about to start now. "Before today, I had never addressed a crowd like that. Without rehearsals, ceremony and protocol. Without guards! My father would be cross but it felt good to do things on my own terms."  
  
"I sensed your heart _._ It was beating so fast." Midna smirks. She leans in close to speak into her ear, and feels her world grow still. "You should trust yourself more, my little queen. The problems won't vanish overnight but you know what needs to be done. You can do this."  
  
Zelda lowers her hands and holds them close in the space between.

Midna feels a change within the princess, a glimmer of something brighter than the midday sun outside. Her mind looks for shadows to cling to but everything is burning too brightly and there's nowhere to flee.  
  
"If that is how you feel, then perhaps you might believe again in your own citizens?" she replies. "If the people of Hyrule can forgive me, then there is hope. We are guilty of the same crime, are we not?"  
  
Her words smack her like a brick from the ceiling and she's suddenly very vulnerable. Does she... _deserve_ their forgiveness?  
  
The Twili were frightening the last time she visited, unrecognisable even to her. All she could do was cling to Link's shadow as he freed the ones he could, cleansing them with a light she could not handle. They were confused in their newly awakened state, pulled from the depths of an endless nightmare. With the curse broken, it was only a matter of time until they all regained their senses and went looking for their queen. _  
_  
Midna grows restless. Fear sparks within her but she snuffs it out before Zelda can catch it. "I'll... have to find out for myself, won't I?"  
  
Zelda's gentleness sharpens into concern.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
She is not. She is suddenly very exhausted.  
  
The room is bright and bleary, and for the first time upon entering it she cannot focus on Zelda. For a fraction of a second - she panics - and wonders if the princess of light has put some kind of spell on her. But her alarm is more than palpable. Zelda watches as she disconnects from the conversation, blinking those wild red eyes before she scrunches them shut. She begins to groan and clutch the side of her head.  
  
"Midna, what's wrong?! Midna!"   
  
Midna tears herself away and catches the wall to steady herself. The ground feels as though it's swallowing her. Zelda rushes forward to catch her.  
  
"Z-Zelda, ugh... I'm..."  
  
Her hands, tingling with panic, grow limp.  
  
She faints.

* * *

There's a calming breeze dancing through her fingers. It isn't quite so hot anymore and the air carries the promise of peace. Is she safe? Perhaps... not. Not in this place.  
  
Eventually, her eyes flutter open to a sky of orange and gold. Her body feels connected to something soft and it disorients her for a moment longer. She wonders if she might in fact be sitting on a cloud before she touches the bed of downy blankets and pillows beneath her. But how can this be? She's outside. Midna sits up slowly and turns her head to look around.  
  
Zelda rises at an instant and her seat tumbles out from beneath her. She brings a hand to her mouth. There's a very strange look on her face. Her eyes are flinching and her mouth is crumpled into a frown. Is she _afraid?_  
  
"Thank the Goddesses," she breathes. "I wondered if this might help. It was quite a gamble putting you into the light."  
  
"Zelda? Are you... alright?"  
  
The princess answers her question with a glare. It goes against her every instinct but her feelings have been kept to herself for too long, and she cannot stop them to save herself. Why should _she_ be worried about her at a time like this?  
  
"I might ask you the same question! Shall I fetch a doctor? And do not tell me _not_ to on the basis of your identity. Your life may very well be at stake."  
  
She's adorable when she's mad, and Midna can't help but smile coyly.  
  
"No." She shakes her head. "I'll be fine, for now." There's not a hint of pain in her body, which is just as well because she's not in the mood to argue.  
  
"I was very worried." Zelda knows it's an obvious thing to state but the hurt in her words is there.  
  
Her pain spills over and Midna frowns. She extends an arm to comfort the frazzled Hylian and she rushes in to sit with her. She holds her close until their hearts calm to a soothing level.  
  
As the clouds drift over the setting sun, Zelda recognises the depth of her loneliness. No one else has ever reached out and simply _comforted_ her like this. How could they? She was a princess. And until recently, she was dead to the world. The years had stolen the memory of her mother's touch and her maids had kept themselves at a respectable distance once she rose to take the throne. Midna showed her no fear. No hesitation.  
  
But for the moment, Midna's attention is elsewhere.  
  
She glances over the balcony surrounding them, noticing the intricate designs cut into the railings. And then she looks beyond to the corners of the castle grounds, which are quiet like a graveyard. The greenery is dark in the evening light and the colours bleed away the further she looks. She senses movement and her mind shoots straight to the danger that once lived there. But it appears they're only gardeners packing up for the day.  
  
"You can feel it, can't you?" she says at last. "My power. It's... waning."  
  
There's a brief silence in which Midna allows the truth to sink in. She knows that without Zelda's light inside of her, she will only get weaker. She is a trespasser here and the realm knows it too.  
  
"I feared as much." Zelda sighs. She turns her gaze back onto her, determined even as her heart cracks. "We must get you back home."  
_  
_ "No! At least, not yet. Please. I planned to wait until Link was better so that he could be there when it happens. A little bit of fainting isn't going to put me off."  
  
"I cannot permit this. Your life hangs in the balance."  
  
"I was an _idiot_ today!" Midna snaps. "I used my magic in broad daylight and concealed myself with it instead of staying in my room! The warning signs were there but I ignored them to operate as freely as I did before. I know better now!" She hopes that her confidence can win over Zelda's sensibilities.  
  
She hesitates, perhaps out of selfishness more than anything else.  
  
Goddesses, Midna is beautiful. Her legs are folded beneath her at the side but they're just as elegant as when she stands. She pulls her cape aside to drink in every particle of the dying sun, shimmering brighter than ever before. She is both light and dark, vermilion and blue, effortless and yet, powerful. Dangerous. It's nearly impossible to see herself behind those crimson eyes and everytime she tries, her vision clouds over with total enthralment.  
  
Midna smirks. She is making it very hard to not exploit her fixation to get what she wants. She laughs quietly, and does her best to be good. "What's your final word on the matter, my queen?"  
  
Zelda digs her heels in. "I... cannot allow it in good conscience. However, I will not force you away without meeting with Link." It's as good an excuse as any.  
  
"Does that mean I can stay?"  
  
She doesn't say yes. "I will do all that I can to keep you safe."  
  
"That's good."  
  
Midna takes her hand, and she feels the life within it soar as she pulls it closer. There's an electricity in her palm unlike any magic she's ever commanded. Zelda's breath hitches as those violet lips brush against the back of her glove. She wishes she hadn't worn them today.  
  
"Looks like we won't have much time after all," she purrs. "So we'd better make every moment count, my queen."  
  
Zelda smiles and shakes her head, pretending to be scandalised.


End file.
